


Who's this Peter?

by mrsfizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fix-It of Sorts, Funny, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfizzle/pseuds/mrsfizzle
Summary: While using the Marauder's Map to check in on his brothers, George notices someone unfamiliar in Ron's dormitory.
Relationships: George Weasley & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	Who's this Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the first person who has written something with this premise, but I thought it would be fun.

George hung back in the common room a little after Fred left for the Great Hall. He wanted to see if he could catch Ron before breakfast. The night before, he'd seen something strange on the map.

George was pretty sure Fred had never even thought to use the map to see what his other brothers were up to. That just wasn't the way Fred thought. He might change his mind when Ginny joined them at Hogwarts next year—they were both protective of their sister, despite the fact that they really didn't need to be—but George had decided to check on Ron, just in case. And what he'd seen had made him curious. Too curious to let it go.

The tricky part was going to be confronting Ron without letting him know about the map.

Ron was one of the last ones out of his dorm and into the common room. George waved him over. "Hey Ron, can we talk?"

Ron's face paled a little. "What? Why?"

"Can't a guy check in on his little brother?"

"Yeah, but knowing you and Fred—"

"It'll just be a minute, and I won't ask you to eat anything suspicious. Fair?"

Ron sighed. "Fine."

George led Ron up to his own dorm, his mind racing all the way up the stairs. He had tried to plan out what he was going to say, but now it all sounded wrong in his head. He wished he had spoken with Fred about it first—Fred would find words to say, but they might put Ron on the defensive.

Ron stared at him questioningly when they reached the room. "So?"

"Uh . . . do you have . . . any friends I don't know about?"

"Um." Ron blinked. "You know Harry. Seamus, Dean, Neville. Hermione, kind of."

George nodded slowly. Ron _had_ to be hiding something, but he didn't sound like it. "How many people in your dorm?"

"Five. Aren't there five in yours?"

"Yeah . . ."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be late for breakfast." He started walking out of the dorm.

George had to say something. Fast. " _Peter Pettigrew_."

Ron turned around, genuine confusion in his eyes. "Who?"

"Your friend."

"I've never heard of a Peter Pett—Petti . . . what was his name?"

"You should know about him. He sleeps right next to you." By all appearances, _in_ his bed, though George couldn't quite believe that.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Very funny, George."

"Come on, I'm not judging you, mate—"

"I'm going to breakfast."

"I just want to know who he is."

Ron turned back to face George on his way out. "You tell me. You're the one who made him up." With that, he left the dorm.

George pulled out the map one more time once Ron had left. He touched his wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared, and George skimmed for Ron. There he was, headed out of the Gryffindor common room, down the corridor toward the Great Hall. That Peter guy was with him, again.

Maybe it was a glitch. The map might not be perfect. But George didn't want to believe it could make mistakes like that—too much risk involved for himself and Fred if it could.

Maybe the map was playing a joke on him. It was made by pranksters, after all. Maybe this was something they'd added to prank whoever found it next. It wasn't George's style of prank—too subtle—but he supposed he had to give the Marauders credit. It had gotten him.

"Mischief managed," George said, touching his wand to the map one more time before folding it up and replacing it in his pocket. "Well played."


End file.
